Briliant Legacy Hinata
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Hinata adalah anak yang baik hati. Tapi, pada suatu hari, ayah Hinata meninggal. Dan ibu Hinata mengungkapkan Hinata dan Hanabi bukanlah anaknya. Dan ibu mereka mengusir mereka dan Hanabi di buang ke tempat yang jauh dari sang kakak ( Hinata). Penasaran? Baca saja di fanfic ini
1. Chapter 1

Briliant Legancy Hinata

Pada suatu hari, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji mendapat kabar kalau ayah mereka meninggal.

Ibu mereka yang mendengar kalau suami nya meninggal sangat sedih. Hanabi hanya menulis nada not balok piano.

Hanabi tidak menangis karena sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Hinata memeluk Hanabi dan menangis sambil menyebut 'ayah' beberapa kali.

Tapi Hanabi tidak mendengarkan kakaknya dan masih menulis nada not balok untuk nada yang akan dia buat untuk bermain piano.

Sedangkan Neji menangis dikamarnya tapi diam-diam.

Di Tempat Lain

.

.

.

.

Ada seorang nenek-nenek yakni (presiden di Konoha modern). Nenek itu datang ke restoran yang nenek itu miliki.

'Tring' bunyi dari lonceng pintu berbunyi, tanda seseorang masuk ke restoran.

Seorang penjaga kasir (Shino) sedang memegangi uangnya yang kumal. Lalu nenek itu mengambil uang yang di pegang Shino.

Dan merapikan uang Shino sehingga uang yang kumal tadi tidak kumal lagi. "Uang itu, harus di jaga. Supaya, tidak kumal.

Uang sangatlah berharga. Kau tau hm?" Kata nenek itu menasehati Shino lalu mengembalikan uangnya dan tersenyum.

" Oh nyonya president, selamat datang." Kata Shino baru menyadari president datang.

"Hei, teraktir aku makan disini. Kau tahu? Nasehat ku ini tidak gratis.

Sekarang, buatkan aku sup sapi dan sayur lobak asam." Kata nenek itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Shino.

kemudian duduk di meja makan restoran. Shino membalas senyuman nenek itu.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, nenek itu langsung ke atas loteng restoran.

Di loteng ada dua anak laki-laki remaja. Yang satu berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dan rambut seleher.

Namanya Sai. Yang kedua berambut pirang, bermata blue Shapire, berambut durian montong, dan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya.

Namanya Naruto. "Hei Naruto," Sapa nenek itu yang ternyata neneknya Naruto memanggil Naruto.

" Oh nenek ya? Lama tidak bertemu. Aku rindu nenek," Kata Naruto menghampiri neneknya.

Kemudian memeluk neneknya sebagai tanda rindu. "Sudahlah, Ayo kerumah." Kata neneknya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tapi nek, aku lagi ada janji dan urusan dengan temanku," Kata Naruto beralasan supaya tidak pulang kerumah.

Lalu Sai menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf," Kata Sai kepada Naruto lalu meninggalkannya dan pulang kerumahnya.

"Janji apa? Sekarang temanmu sudah pulang. Ayo kita pulang kerumah."

Kata sang nenek menyuruh seorang body guardnya membawa Naruto supaya tidak kabur.

"Selamat sore tuan, akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi." Kata bodyguard nenek itu tersenyum membawa Naruto.

"Hah... Kau lagi!" Kata Naruto marah kemudian di bawa pulang.

To be Countine

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang banyak, tapi padahal aku tadi mau ngetik panjang. Tapi sudah kuketik panjang malah eror internetnya. Alhasil semua yang panjang jadi pendek lagi. Kecewa aku... Nanti besok ku lanjutin sampai chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Briliant Legancy Hinata

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, gak jelas, ngawur

.

.

.

Desclaimer;

.

.

.

Kemudian Naruto dibawa kerumahnya dengan terpaksa. Setelah sampai dirumah, neneknya memanggil semua orang yang ada dirumah. Akhirnya Kushina, Naruko, Naruto, dan body guard neneknya berkumpul diruang keluarga. "Ada apa bu?" Tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan kepada ibu mertuanya (nenek). "Aku akan memperkerjakan Naruto kerestoran untamaku,"Jawab ibu mertuanya Kemudian melirik Naruto. "Tapi nenek, aku tidak ingin berkerja di restoran!" Protes Naruto. "Iya nek, nenek kan tahu kalau kakakku tidak suka berkerja direstoran," Cerocos Naruko menatap tajam neneknya. " Iya bu… Carilah pekerjaan untuknya selain retoran," Pinta Kushina membela anaknya. "Hei, kau tahu kau itu terlalu memanjakan anak mu hingga menjadi seperti itu. Restoranku itu,….." Belum sempat neneknya melengkapi perkataannya dan omelannya yang ingin dia lontarkan, Tapi Kushina langsung memotong perkataan ibu mertuanya.

"Aku tahu bu, pasti ibu ingin bilang, ibu diusia 20 tahun menjanda karena suami ibu maeninggal dunia karena perang. Dan ibu mengurus anak dan menafkahinya dengan susah payah. Dan orang tua ibu meninggal diusia ibu masih umur 16 tahun. Kemudian ibu bertemu dengan seorang ibu tua yang baik hati tanpa mengenal siapa nenek. Dan sebelum meninggal, orang itu memberikan perusahaan restorannya kepada nenek. Aku tahu itu bu," Kata Kushina karena takut akan diomeli dan di nasehati panjang lebar oleh ibu mertuanya. "Iya," Kata Naruko membenarkan perkataan ibunya. "Huh!" Marah Naruto langsung kekamar dan 'Dum!' membanting pintunya dengan kencang. Lalu menghempaskan diri ketempat tidur.

Ditempat Hinata

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan keluarganya sudah ingin masuk kemobil untuk mengantarkan mayat ayahnya. Tapi adiknya Hanabi tidak ingin masuk kemobil. "Hanabi, ayo masuk. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…. Kita akan mengantarkan jenazah ayah, hiks.. hiks… hiks.." Suruh Hinata sambil menangis mencoba membujuknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sedangkan Neji dan ibunya sudah masuk duluan. "Ayah belum mati kak, ayah belum mati.

Aku ingin dirumah." Protes Hanabi mencoba epas dari genggaman tangan kakaknya. Ternyata padahal ada yang mengintip mereka sedari tadi. Ya ampun, ternyata itu adalah ayah mereka. Ayah nya berbohong kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal karena terbakar dan menjadi abu. Padahal ayahnya pura-pura mati karena perusahaannya bangkrut serta ayah mereka mempunyai hutang yang sangat banyak.

Ditempat Naruto

Setelah itu ada yang mengetuk kamar Naruto. "Hei kak, kata nenek, Kalau kaka tidak ingin bekerja direstoran selama satu hari penuh. Kakak akan dicoret dari nama anggota yang akan mendapat warisan. Makanya kak, turuti saja apa kemauan nenek." Naruko memperingatkan kakaknya. Naruto terpaksa bekerja ke restoran neneknya . Kemudian Naruto keluar dari rumah mencari taxi. Setelah mendapatkan taxi dia langsung menuju kerestoran utama neneknya. Sesampainya di restoran utama neneknya itu, dia diambut manager kepercayaan neneknya . Kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Kemudian sesampainya didalam restoran, manager menepukkan tangannya dua kali .

"Hei, semuanya ayo berkumpul." Perintah Manager kepada semua pegawai restoran. "Nah semuanya, ini Naruto cucunya Sunade-sama. Dia akan bekerja satu hari penuh direstoran kita. Nah, sekarang bersikap baiklah kepadanya." Kata manger memperkenalkan Naruto pada semuanya. "Baik pak," Kata para pegawai serempak. "Nah, sekarang kalian boleh kembali." Kata manager kemudian matanya melirik Naruto. Dan mengambil baju pegawai restoran. "Nah Naruto, sekarang panggil aku 'Pak' dan pakai baju ini." Perintah manager dan memberikan baju pegawai restoran. "Hei kau, akku tidak akan memakai baju itu. Mengerti?" Kata Naruto menatap tajam kearah manager. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku pak." Perintah manger lagi. "Ck," Kata Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

TBC

To be contine

Akhirnya selesai chapter kedua nya. Nanti tunggu chapter berikutnya ya….


	3. Cobaan untuk Keluarga Hinata

Halo semuanya, saya author kutu kumpret yang sering diam dirambut anda.

Yang buat kepala anda pusing and saya loncat-loncat dikepala anda.

Hehehe bercanda kok kwek, kwek, kwek Donal bebek datang untuk memberi anda kisah.

'DOAR!' Ditembak Nimaru sampai kembali keasal, lowong aku yang cerita, lu yang nongol. Dasar kebek lu!

Hehehe maaf ya, semuanya, saya baru datang.

Nah, briliant legacy yang udh bisa saya lanjutin akibat kepala saya ditonjok adik.

Langsung sadar dan keluar banyak ide.

Briliant Legacy Hinata

Warning: Typo, occ, dan tidak dimengerti

Desclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto tentunya

Pairing: Naruhina

Rated: K-T

"Sekarang, ayo ikut aku kebelakang retoran" Perintah manajer Lim sembari tersenyum kecut.

(Panggil saja sekarang manajer Lim mulai dari sekarang).

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal. Kemudian dia mengikuti manajer dengan berjalan gontai.

"Nah sekarang, angkat buah-buahan yang didalam kotak ini. (Sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kotak yang ada didalam truk). Lalu, angkat kedalam dapur restoran. Mengerti?" Kata manajer Lim sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tahu akan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto menatap sinis manajer Lim.

"Sudah ku bilang, Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'pak'." Jawab Pak Lim.

Kemudian dia menepuk punda manajer Lim. Manajer Lim kemudian menengok Naruto dengan ekspresi tegas.

"Dengar ya pak, pecat saja aku ini." Kata Naruto kemudian keluar dari restoran.

Ditempat Hinata Hyuga

Setelah penguburan ayahnya, Hinata mengurung dirinya dikamar.

Matanya yang dulunya indah, sekarang terlihat sedikit sembab.

'Tok, tok, tok' Neji mengetuk kamar Hinata lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"Hinata,makanlah. (Neji meletakkan semangkok nasi, ikan tuna, susu coklat, dan sayur yang diletakkan disebuah meja kecil, diletakkannya dimeja Hinata sebentar). Sudah, jangan menangis." Hibur Neji pada adiknya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. kemudian mengusap matanya yang masih bertitikan air mata.

Lalu dia mengambil makanannya yang sudah diletakkan diatas meja.

Diambilnya sumpit itu dengan hati-hati.

Lalu dia memakan makanan yang diberikan kakaknya dengan perlahan.

Tapi, Hinata tidak tahu kalau diluar kamarnya ada terjadi masalah.

Ada kabar yang mengejutkan yang diterima oleh mereka.

Bukan warisan yang didapatkan saat ayah mereka meninggal, tapi malah hutang yang amat besar yang harus ditanggung keluarga.

Ibunya terpaksa menyerahkan hartanya.

Rumah mereka tinggali pun ikut disita.

Lalu banyak orang berbaju body guard masuk kerumah mereka.

Mereka mulai menempeli dibenda milik keluarga itu dengan kertas kecil bertuliskan 'disita'

Kemudian para penagih hutang masuk kerumah mereka.

Ternyata ayah mereka juga berhutang pada orang yang menagih tadi.

Para penagih hutang itu marah-marah dan minta hutang ayah Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji dilunasi kepada mereka.

"Maafkan suamiku, ini, uang yang tersisa. Ambil lah (Kemudian ibu Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi mengambil kotak perhiasan kepada penagih hutang). Inu ambil, jangan datang lagi! Suamiku hanya meninggalkan hutang! Dan tidak memberikan warisan sedikitpun untukku dan anak-anakku!" Marah ibu mereka tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi.

"Ya sudah, hartamu lunas," Kata para penagih hutang merasa iba ketika mendengarkan perkataan terakhir ibu tadi.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
